Patch Notes
Updates 9.9.2018 * All mobs now roam within a radius of their spawn point. * Mandragoras now properly use H2H skill. 8.13.2018 * AH Broker Added NQ gear for levels for levels 31-50. 7.22.2018 * AH Broker Added spell scrolls for levels 31-50 WHM/BLM/RDM/SCH/BRD/NIN/COR that are not obtained exclusively from battlefields, NMs or quests. * Exploit Fixed a bug that allowed players to recharge EXP rings, then drop and buy an EXP ring for an effective 2 ring recharge in a given week. 7.20.2018 * Corrected combat skill for several Yagudo mobs that are using incorrect combat skills. Server restart required for change to finish taking effect. * Corrected combat skill for all Gigas mobs and NMs that should not be using H2H. Server restart required for change to finish taking effect. 7.19.2018 * AH Broker Crafting additions have been made for all remaining crafts up to skill level 30. * AH Broker Several new Ninja tool bags are available for purchase. 7.8.2018 * Fields of Valor have been enabled. You can now undertake training with the Field Manuals and obtain rewards up to once per game day! Look for Field Manuals in the following zones: * West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure / East Sarutabaruta / West Sarutabaruta / South Gustaberg / North Gustaberg / Konschtat Highlands / La Theine Plateau / Tahrongi Canyon / Valkurm Dunes / Buburimu Peninsula / Jugner Forest / Pashhow Marshlands / Meriphataud Mountains / Sauromugue Champaign / Batallia Downs / Rolanberry Fields / Qufim Island / Beaucedine Glacier / Xarcabard / Yuhtunga Jungle / Yhoator Jungle / East Altepa Desert / West Altepa Desert / Sanctuary of Zi'Tah / Ro'Maeve / Ru'Aun Gardens / Cape Teriggan / Valley of Sorrows / Behemoth's Dominion * AH Broker Crafting additions have been made for Woodworking up to skill level 30. * AH Broker Toolbags have been added for Shihei, Tsurara and Uchitake. 7.2.2018 * AH Broker Crafting additions have been made for Cooking and Alchemy up to skill level 30. * AH Broker Quivers have been added for Ammunition and Cards for levels up to 30. * Adjusted required currency to upgrade puppets to match the text queues made by Ghatstad. 6.15.2018 * Fixed spawn trigger for Death from Above (Temple of Uggalepih). 6.9.2018 * Corrected a combat message for Eagle Eye Shot. 6.7.2018 * AH Broker The first of a series of additions for cooking crafts and ingredients. 6.03.2018 * Bugfix Fixed a bug with 3 mage door where the pads would not deactivate properly. 5.30.2018 * AH Broker Added NQ gear for levels 21 - 30, featuring the Seer's, Noct and Eisen sets. 5.24.2018 * AH Broker Added spell scrolls for levels 1-30 WHM/BLM/RDM/SCH/BRD/NIN/COR that are not obtained exclusively from battlefields, NMs or quests. * Corrected combat skill for Yagudo NMs that should not be using H2H. Server restart required for change to finish taking effect. 5.21.2018 * Re-enabled the Auction House Broker 5.13.2018 * Nexus Cape enabled upon next server reset (A Shantotto Ascension). * Updated mob_pools so that regular Quadav, Yagudo, Orc and Mamool Ja mobs do not use H2H combat skill unless they are MNKs. 4.15.2018 * Fixed death triggers for Old Sabertooth (RNG Flag quest). Change Log Known Issues * False skill caps, inaccessible Job Abilities or Spells. Change a piece of your equipped gear revert back to what you were using after the swap. * Upon entering a zone inability to see party member(s). Either rezone or move your character ~55yalms away from those you're unable to see. * Asking for Information on Synthesis from a Guild NPC will lock character and require GM assistance. * Entering a zone & triggering a cut scene while riding a chocobo will cause player to blackscreen and be unable to use commands outside of chat. ** Must zone / relog character to remedy issue. *Darkstar Project: 'What Works' Category:Server_Info